Forgive and Forget
by Imires
Summary: Roxas is leaving, and Axel seems to be mourning for more than one person here. A love rhombus lol of complicated feelings and circumstances. Chapter 3 is up! MaxasxAxelxRoxasxNamine love rhombus thingy o.O
1. The beginning of the end

Forgive and Forget

**XXXXXXXXX**

I have come to terms with my senses and I can't take it anymore. This story is an embarrassment. It must be edited! It must be reformed, molded into a work of literary art! The grammar Nazi has awakened in me and says: NEIN!!! To this terrible story, and now without further a due I present my revised story!

**(TADA) disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Square Enix characters but I do own Maxas! She's mine, but the other characters are NOT!

**Note: you don't have to review if you don't want to but if you do please don't flame me! Thanks. **

**Summary:** We were always the 13th Order even before Roxas...My name was Maxas and I was number 13 at the time...and also Axel's best friend...

Prologue:

_Maybe it would have been best if we had never met, never crossed paths. Never had become friends, or even shared words or eye contact. Maybe, but it's too late now, there's only one thing left to do. Forgive and Forget. _

**XXXXXXXXX**

**chapter**** one: ****The beginning of the End**

It was night-midnight when Roxas decided to leave, he had made up his mind, as he walked through the Alley to Between he thought to himself:

"_I have to do this; I need to know why the key blade chose me, why I exist." _

"Stop, Rox wait!" called a very familiar voice from the pelting rain behind him.

He didn't want to stop, he wanted to keep going and never turn back, but the voice like a constricting force, made him stop, numbed –in his tracks.

"Roxas, where are you going, I don't recall Xemnas giving you any orders to leave?"

It was Axel; they were friends and trouble makers since the day they met. They were like brothers, but that was just what most people seemed to assume or want to believe. That's definitely what Naminé wanted to, but she knew it wasn't true. They were much more than that, their relationship was far more complicated than anyone could imagine.

Concern was etched into his expression, he knew something was wrong.

"I-I'm leaving the Org…." was all Roxas could manage to say, and with that he started to walk again.

Axel whipped him around and stared into his face," Leaving? But why?"

He looked down, he couldn't look Axel directly in the eye, he wanted to forget him, and everything that held him back before, as soon as possible.

"I can't stay here Axel; if I want answers…I'm going to have to find them on my own."

"What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean: why did the key blade choose me?"

"Oh…of course."

Axel's shoulders sank and his gaze slowly fell as well. For one awkward moment they stood there in the pouring rain, in silence. Both wanting to pour their hearts out and say what they wanted to but, sometimes just saying goodbye makes it harder than it already is.

"I'm sorry…" Roxas breathed in a sigh of remorse for what he was about to do.

As he turned Axel said coldly," They'll come after you."

"I know, but there's nothing for me here…no one would miss me."

And he knew Axel would remark to that, but he couldn't take it anymore, one more word from his thin lips and he would lose his will to fulfill his unknown destiny. So he ran.

"But…that's not true …I would…" Axel said under his breath, he knew that the rain would make his words indecipherable anyways. He knew that he was gone now, and any chance of him coming back was slim.

Axel stood there in the heavy rainfall, his hair dripping wet and getting into his eyes, but he didn't care. This was not the first time he let someone he cared for get way. He knew this scenario all too well, and would have thought that he was able to learn from his last mistake and could prevent it. But didn't… It was Déjà vu all over again.

"Maxas…" he thought aloud, without realizing it. He shocked himself. How could he have forgotten? His first heart break. Or was it? Nobodies don't have hearts to break so why did he hesitate at the mere mention of her name? The taboo that just passed his lips horrified him as the pain slowly started to return. He clutched the left side of his chest and doubled over in pain. He couldn't force the image of her from burning its way back into conscious thought. He could see her now, as she was before she too, left. Maxas was the original 13. She had pale white skin, she looked as if she were dead, and her eyes were a golden topaz color. They looked startling on her thin pale face. She had jet black hair that she kept short. She had piercings: a nose stud and a lip ring that hung from her black painted lips. He missed her, she was a ghost like figure before, but more now since she left. Like Roxas, they had a hidden "special" relationship, but also like him she left as well. When she left, they never looked for her, or asked where she had gone. Apparently Xemnas was going to get rid of her anyway; he claimed that she was just an extra, nothing really special in their small collection of incomplete people. To Axel, he was wrong; she was more than just something extra, she was in a way: his light. But when she left it seemed to have gone out for good. Until Roxas came.

---

A short time after she left, Xemnas; ordered Axel to go and try to find more nobodies since most of Castle Oblivion's unit had vanished. As he surveyed the dark realm he found a young man sitting with his arms folded around his knees, back to him. He didn't seem to notice Axel at all even when he approached him.

"Where did you come from?" He asked, more commanding then curious.

It took awhile for the boy to acknowledge him, or his question. He slowly let his gaze fall on the thin red head before him. His eyes were ocean blue but cold. As if he had found no meaning to feel or pretend to feel anything.

"Are you talking to me?" He asked blandly.

"Well, who else is in this void of darkness other than me?" Axel remarked.

"Well, I don't…know where I came from."

He said sorrowfully, his spiked blonde head sank lower into his curled up body.

"Then come with me." Axel said, outstretching his long wiry arm.

He just looked away. Axel rolled his eyes and put on the sympathy act.

"Do you want some place to belong?" He asked.

That struck a chord; Roxas looked right into his face with disbelief, could there possibly be people like him where this tall slim character came from?

"So…are you coming or not."

Roxas looked away again thinking, he still wasn't quite sure if he should trust him.

"Well, ok then…I guess since you OBVIOUSLY aren't interested I'll be on my way…"

"WAIT! Don't leave me; I've been trapped here for God only knows how long."

And with that he got to his feet and walked awkwardly up to Axel, who tried his best to hide a smirk.

As they walked Roxas had so many annoying easy to answer questions for Axel:

"Where are we going?"

"What's your name?"

"Are there really people like you and me where we are going?"

"Have you been there long?"

"How did you find me?"

It got to the point where he just couldn't take it anymore.

"Enough! Can you be quiet for a little bit. You know silent. S-I-L-E-N-T got it memorized!?"

He didn't ask anymore he felt kind of dumb for just jump starting like that, so he went back to being shy and passive again.

When they arrived to the World that Never was Xemnas welcomed Roxas with open arms and appointed him as number 13, and also as Axel's roommate. Axel couldn't believe this; Xemnas had trapped him with Mr.20 questions. Not only that; he was forced to give him the tour.

Xemnas said to him keenly ''Axel, I since you found our newest member, would you mind showing him around?''

Axel didn't want to get on his bad side while he was in clear view and vulnerable so he said ''s-sure why not come on and I'll give you the tour."Axel was disappointed he was doomed to be stuck with some blonde kid and his seemingly endless supply of questions.

They walked through the halls the silence was almost deafening .Roxas couldn't take it anymore he had to start a conversation so he started firing off questions again "so...uh Axel right? What number are you?"

Axel didn't look at him as he said cold and absent minded, "I'm number 8. You?"

Roxas, then said cheerfully,"I'm number 13, pretty unlucky huh?"

Axel said in a faint murmmer,"yeah pretty unlucky..."

He showed Roxas all the corridors and secret passages. And last their room, which was across from Maxas' old room that had stayed untouched for a long time. "Well this is it Mr.13, our room.'' He said as he slowly and mechanically opened the door. Roxas looked around the room, then looked at Axel. He was looking in at the door opposite to theirs'.

"Oh…whose room is that?" He asked unknowingly.

"Oh…" Axel sighed. "No one, forget about it."

Roxas looked at Axel for a long moment; he could tell there was something important about that room, that he was hiding.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Yes, it's fixed! I shall get to work on the other chapters later! Hope you enjoyed it.

-DH♥


	2. Unlocked and Forbidden

Forgive and Forget

**XXXXXX**

Well, I originally was going to just do some spelling and grammar checking, but as I read into this fanfiction, I realized it needed much more support than just that. The plot is unstable, and the dialogue is too dramatic my eyes nearly bled from sulking at the retardedness of it all! So this one is a little different from the original plot line.

Tada! Disclaimer: I don't own KH, but I do own: Sama, Maxas, and any other random character that I throw in here!

Summary: Roxas has abandoned the 13th Order to discover his true destiny. Leaving a "heart broken" Axel and an angry beehive that is Organization 13. We now venture back to when Roxas and Axel's relationship blossomed.

**XXXXXX**

Chapter two: Unlocked and forbidden

It had been a full month since Roxas was taken in and (for the time being) accepted by the Org. He was issued a black _mysterious _trench coat, gloves, and boots. He made friends with Xigbar the battle sequence instructor, Demyx the flower power guitarist, and even got kudos from the Superior. He made great progress with the way things were run around the castle, but…there was one thing that always troubled him…what was behind Door 481? That door was the one that Axel always seemed to look longingly at from time to time. It was so distracting that whenever Roxas left the door open too long Axel would lie on his bed and stare at it. Then get mad at Roxas for leaving the door wide open for everyone to see inside:

"Gosh, it's like living in a flippin' fish bowl. They put a door in that frame for a reason, Roxas!" He'd complain.

He couldn't understand what made Axel so possessive over room 481. And also why no one ever went in or out of that room. It was as if it were never there, like it was an apparition that only appeared in front of Axel and Roxas. He had asked Axel about the door several times, but Axel would just look away and say it was nothing. Which would be followed by awkward silence and that would be the end of it. But finally he couldn't take it anymore.

_If everyone seems to deny its existence and Axel won't tell me, then I'll figure it out for myself. _

He thought as he lay on his single bed on the opposite side of the room from Axel. Who was thrashing uncontrollably in his sleep. He decided that tonight would be the night he would find out the meaning behind room 481.

The room was always hot and humid since they always kept the door closed to their room. When Roxas got out of bed and opened the door, he forgot once again, to close it behind him. The hall way, was much different temperature wise. In fact it was very cold, probably because of its grand length, and also because most of the members kept their doors shut. You're probably wondering why I'm mentioning all of this and why it has any relevance to the story, well Axel was a very light sleeper… He couldn't stand the cold and woke up. To find not only the door to his room wide open, but also the room beyond it.

"What the hell?" He said, more aware than groggy, as he emerged sluggishly from bed. He staggered to the hall to find Roxas sitting at an old oak desk in the room opposite theirs'.

Axel stomped his way over to the room, and twisted the office chair around and stared demonically at Roxas.

"Axel I-"

"I don't want to hear it! I thought you could follow rules, this room is strictly prohibited! Not only did you trespass but you rummaged through everything! You just had to have an answer didn't you, well here it is. Another living quarters." Axel yelled hysterically at the blonde who was looking down at the floor burning a hole in the carpet with his stormy thoughts.

Roxas couldn't take this constant bullying anymore, he had had enough.

"Since when was this room "strictly prohibited"? I don't see a sign, no one seems to notice it, Xemnas never said anything about it and it's not like there's a rule book, and I highly doubt you'd read any of it in the first place! Yes, I wanted answers, but since no one seemed to have any I went and found the answer myself! I think it's time you woke up Axel!"

"Woke up?"

"Yes, you've been in a daze since I've met you what's with you and this room?"

Axel looked away and said sounding small "I-I don't know what you're talking about…"

"Oh, come on, you've been staring at that door ever since I came, and who knows how long before then. What happened here?"

Axel sighed; he knew his dumb act wasn't fooling him. So he sat on the dust covered bed and a cloud bellowed up and floated down as he sat.

"Well…" he began," a while ago, someone used to live here in room 481. No one seems to remember, maybe because I was her only friend."

Roxas listened intently as Axel told his tale. But he noticed that as he talked he never looked up, he just kept staring blankly at the floor.

"What was her name?" He asked.

"Maxas, she was the first and original 13, before you came along."

"Oh?"

"She had great abilities but she asked too many questions, and the other members hated her because she would always wonder about things they too didn't understand. Like: what was their purpose if they didn't have hearts how were they living, and stuff like that. Xemnas especially didn't like this because she was making them question everything they knew. He was afraid that she'd take things too far and they might mutiny against him and all he'd worked for would go to ruin. Or at least that's what Maxas said."

"Is that why she left?" Roxas asked, as he spun around in the office chair.

"No, she left because she said she wasn't getting anywhere with us. That her questions weren't being answered. So she left."

"That's it?"

"That's it."

"Well…why didn't you go with her?"

"I couldn't, I'm fine with the way things are here."

"Did you try to stop her?"

Axel paused for a moment and murmured,"No."

"Why?"

Axel wanted to avoid that question. He knew the answer already since the moment she left. The room grew quiet and Roxas decided that he had gotten enough answers for the night, so he got up and went back to bed.

For hours Axel sat there, still staring at the area of carpet, then after awhile he willed his eyes to look around. Things had hardly changed. The desk was still there, he remembered how she used to compose music at that desk, or doodle. The closet was empty except for one cloak. He stared at it, as he tried to imagine her in it again. He shook his head; he didn't want to lose touch with reality. So he decided since he couldn't sleep that he'd go poking around. He went to the old dust covered oak desk first. Drawer after draw was filled with paper, pencils, stale snacks and miscellaneous things, but one of them had a lock. He stared at it, wondering what could possibly be inside. He didn't remember ever getting a key to it, so that was definitely out. He didn't have a key blade so…

"Wait!" and then it hit him. He scrambled to his room and shook Roxas awake.

"Roxas, Roxas!"

"Ugh….w-what?" Roxas said, drunk with sleep.

"Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure. What's up?" He said rubbing his eyes to get the crusty sleep out of them.

"I need you to open something." Axel told him as he tugged him back into Maxas' old room.

Axel pointed to the lock on the draw, and asked Roxas to open it. He pulled out the key blade and unlocked it with ease.

Axel couldn't believe his eyes, it was open. He walked up to it each step seeming to be in slow motion, his pulse went rapid as he approached the drawer. He pulled it open to find a little teak box that was polished and had a heart design on it. He picked it up, ignoring Roxas who was rubbernecking trying to see what all the fuss was about.

He looked it over at first, and then saw that there was a little knob, it was one of those old fashioned music boxes. He turned it a few times and it played a sweet, gentle, lullaby. He closed his eyes to let it sink in. It made him think of summer days and the laughter of innocent children. Nothing but happiness until it abruptly cut off half way through the 3rd refrain. And the warmth dispersed and he opened his eyes. Roxas put a hand on his shoulder, and looked up at him with a tender expression. He knew what he was feeling, somehow he understood.

"Open it" he whispered," I think it was meant for you."

**XXXXXXX**

And I'm stopping there, sorry folks, but you won't know what happens until the next chapter, which will be different from the original plot so don't even bother reading that garbage, just stay tuned!

-DH♥


	3. Final Wish

Forgive and Forget

**XXXXXXX**

And now to remedy this cliffhanger!

_Axel and Roxas have discovered something in the confines of room 481…now what is it? _

**XXXXXXX**

Chapter III: Final Wish

Axel looked at Roxas, who was looking at him, motioning for him to open it. Axel looked back at the box and gently lifted the lid and peaked inside. There was a mirror attached to the bottom of the lid, and some jewelry, power rings, ability necklaces, and her many studs and lip rings. As he herded the jewelry about with his fingers he found that there was something at the bottom of the box. He quickly pushed the accessories to one side and pulled it out. It was a picture. But not just any picture, he knew this one well, it was Maxas' favorite one of them sitting together at their favorite spot in Twilight Town: The Clock Tower. He remembered that day, they had a mission to go on patrol to search for Diz, some dusks had reported seeing a shady character around and Xemnas wanted them to check it out. And when the day was done and no shady character turned up; they went to the clock tower and watched the sunset while eating sea salt ice-cream.

"Hey…" Roxas said," There's something on the back."

Axel's walk down memory lane faded quickly as Roxas broke his sudden daze. He flipped it over to find that she had written something:

_Axel, _

_If you're reading this now, I'm guessing you've discovered my little treasure. I'm sorry if I hurt you, I didn't want it to be this way, but something had to be done. I know it's not my place to ask you__ for__ a favor, but…I need you to promise me something: _

_Forget me. _

Axel's eyes snapped wide open, he couldn't read anymore, he didn't want to, but he wanted an explanation for this request.

_I know this might be hard for you, but you need to move on, I don't want you to wallow in misery__ just accept it. I'm gone. I know it sounds harsh, but its better this way. I never intended to hurt you, and don't take this note__ the wrong way.__ I couldn't love you __anymore __ than__ I do now. I'm sorry, but we are nobodies, we could never truly __**love**__ it's not in our nature, we don't have really emotions. That's all I have to say, I can't make you promise, I can only hope that you will respect my final wish and do as I ask. I love you. _

_-M13__♥_

_**BUZZ-BUZZ-BUZZ!"**_Stupid alarm clock" she said as she rolled over and hit the off button. She then sat up in bed and stretched in greeting the morning sun. "Oh no, it happened again…." She thought aloud.

She got up and walked down the steps to the kitchen and fixed herself some toast. Then she sat down at her computer and started writing. It was an email to her psychiatrist:

_I had that dream again, I know it's been a while but it came back._

_-__Samaru__Kutsugai_

_Send. _

She then took her plate of toast and went to the kitchen table and ate.

---

She didn't have any roommates, or anything. She lived alone in a little pale yellow town house two blocks down from the accessory shop. Sama was a writer that was suffering from depression. The only problem was she didn't know why. She also couldn't remember her past very well. She could remember snippets, but only when she played a somewhat; familiar lullaby on her piano. Sama would close her eyes and start to lose herself in the music. Remembering the clock tower, a sunset and sea salt ice-cream. And there was one image that she couldn't quite see. It was of a stranger, she never saw him, his image was replaced with a black silhouette. bShe could hear his voice. But he wasn't talking to her; he was talking to someone named _Maxas_

_Who are you?_

_--- _

"So, what seems to be the trouble, Miss Kutsugai?" The psychiatrist asked, even though he knew exactly why she needed him.

"It came back." She said simply as she lay on the couch staring daze-like at the ceiling.

"What came back?"

"The dream, Dr. Kerché. It came back." She turned her head in his direction and looked at him, but it was evident that her thoughts were elsewhere.

The Doctor simply let out an "um-hmm.", crossed his legs and pretended to jot something down on his note pad. It was quiet in the room except the ticking of the clock and Dr.Kerché's occasional fidgeting in his seat.

"Is there anything you can do?" She asked, looking back up at the ceiling.

"Well, no." he said as he adjusted his glasses, "Other than anti-depressants, but you refuse to take them."

"Oh…"

The clock's ticking became the dominant sound again. Until the phone rang; causing Sama to jump a little. He answered it.

"Hello?"

She listened to his half of the conversation until the session was over.

_I don't know why I bother with psychiatrists when they don't even bother to do their jobs. They just give people pills and wish them off._

On her way home she played the melody in her head, and the images started flashing back to her conscious mind again. She was so entranced that she didn't even acknowledge Olette who had tried to greet her. When she got inside she sat down in front of the computer and pulled up her next project that she had started a few months ago. It was the sequel to her hit series: The Silhouette. It was about a girl being troubled by an unknown force, it seems familiar to her but she can't figure out what it is.

Sama read over her new chapter for book 2. She paused for a minute and then clicked the delete button. The computer asks to make sure that was what she wanted done, she didn't even blink, Sama just clicked 'yes' and got up. She had leftovers for dinner and shortly after went to bed.

---

Axel stared blankly at the back of the photograph. He never blinked, Roxas had read it too, and felt bad for Axel. He put a hand on his shoulder and murmured an 'I'm sorry' and slowly walked back to bed. The red head thought for a moment and then simply tucked the picture in his pocket and closed the door behind him. This time as he walked to his room he didn't look back.

**XXXXXX**

The next chapter is where it gets interesting! But you won't see it until later, obviously. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

-DH♥


	4. Awkward sensation

Forgive and Forget

Sorry it took me forever to update, I was kind of enjoying my Thanksgiving break a little too much. Ha-ha, well here it is. Chapter four! And as always thank you so much for reviewing!

**Standard Disclaimer applies**** via: I own NOTHING (except Sama and Maxas)**

_Axel has just found a final wish letter from, Maxas and there seems to be more than one person suffering. _

**XXXXXXX**

Chapter IV:

As Axel lay on his bed he found that he couldn't find sleep, or sleep couldn't find him. Either way, this was very stressful, he found himself asking questions.

_Hmmm…what am I doing tomorrow? Nothing really, Xemn__as gave Roxas and me the day off…._

He let the last thought slip from between his lips," I want to go there, one last time…"

----

6:30 A.M. was what the red digital numerals said on his alarm clock. He had woken up early…too early his alarm was going to ring at 7:35, so he was up an hour and five minutes early. He didn't feel drowsy; actually he was quite alert, which was a problem. Normally Axel hit snooze a good many times before Roxas finally dragged him out of his cocoon of sheets and blankets. But right now, he wanted movement, so he sprung out of bed, and actually made it himself. Then he took a quick shower, and got dressed. He didn't feel like wearing his usual black coat, gloves, pants, boots…underwear…it was so, casual for him, so dull, so uniform. He was in the mood for a bit of change. So the red head pulled out civilian clothes instead. A black tee-shirt, skinny jeans with a hole in the left knee and red beat up converse sneakers with black laces. When he walked out in to the hallway he saw that he was the only one standing there, no Demyx tuning his Sitar, no Xigbar telling Luxord "as if", for coning him once again at a game of rummy. Not even the superior making his rounds to see if everyone was on their way to breakfast and not sleeping in until noon, like a certain red head would do if Roxas hadn't gotten him up. Nor did he see Saϊx with his nose in a book of Shakespeare, like Hamlet, or Romeo and Juliet (to understand the human heart and it's emotions better, or so he said…) striding behind Xemnas.

He was alone, and it was so quiet –so quiet, that if he were to stand absolutely still he could hear people snoring down the far end of the hall. He didn't like this feeling, of awkwardness, it was eerie, and so he hesitantly walked back into his room and closed the door soundlessly behind him. He walked to his bed and plopped down on it, the springs within moaned as he applied weight to the bed. He looked around the room, a random crooked placed poster that hung over Roxas' bed, a bulletin board; with all of Roxas' A++ essays, and Axel's not so great grades too, a stained pine dresser, an office desk; that Roxas did his homework on. Nothing really, just an ordinary room, but his eyes were drawn back to the poster. It was so crooked, and he had nothing to do, so he felt that he had to fix it. With a sigh he got up and headed to Roxas' bed, wheeling the office chair behind him to stand on, the walls were very high and Roxas put his poster up where Axel couldn't tear it down.

He positioned the chair right next to the head board of the bed and began pulling the tacks out of the wall one by one, but the third one was stuck. He tugged, and tugged, but it wouldn't come out instead he slipped and fell right on to the blonde who was innocently dreaming. But no longer, with a snort he awoke surprised and gasping for air.

"Axel, what the hell?"

"Um, you probably won't believe me but, it's not what it looks like." Axel said, but he knew this would be difficult to explain.

"Well, what is this then?" Roxas asked cocking an eye brow.

"Well, you see…uh…I was trying to fix that poster. It was really bothering me."

_As if he's going to believe that, what a dumb explanation…_

"Riiight…" Roxas drew out as he slipped out from under Axel," ok, I'm going to go get dressed, let's just forget this ever happened. 'Kay?"

Axel just simply nodded as he watched Roxas walk over to the dresser to pull out his pants, then to the closet to get a coat. He went into the bathroom, and Axel could hear the lock click after he shut the door.

"Oh, great now look at what I've done…" he said under his breath as he rubbed his temples stress emerging. He sat on his own bed again and waited for Roxas to come out.

_Maybe I can still fix things…_

Roxas walked out and looked at Axel, then flicked his eyes in the other direction.

"Listen" Axel awkwardly began "really, I was just trying to fix the poster, you put it up there lop sided. Honestly, I mean if I wanted some, I would have grabbed your ass or something." Axel continued grinning sheepishly.

"W-what, dude that's weird?" Roxas said taken aback.

"No, I-I mean…never mind you think whatever you want to think." He said with a wave of his hand then he rolled over and pretended to take a nap.

Roxas retreated to his desk to start on his summer homework, which was to describe in a thorough report the chambers of the human heart, and comparing it to that of another animal. Even though he had something to do, if felt awkward to only hear the 'click-clack' of his key board as he typed up the writing portion. So he decided to make conversation.

"So…got any plans today?" He asked not looking away from the computer screen.

Axel rolled over on his back and put one leg over his knee and his hands tucked under his head "Oh, I dunno, I'll just hang out I guess…" he said indifferently.

Actually, he did have something to do today, but he didn't want Roxas to know that, not yet anyway.

"Oh…that's too bad." Roxas said mechanically as he continued to type up fancy words to make the essay seem longer.

"Well, I kind of did. But…ah, never mind forget."

"What?" This got his attention; he glanced over at Axel curiously.

"Well, to be able to go to the outside worlds without having a mission, you have to have clearance from the Superior." Axel said," Well, seeing as how I'm his LEAST favorite I don't see me getting out of here."

"Oh…" Was all the blonde managed to say. Roxas knew, just as much as Axel, or any of the other Org. members that Xemnas picked favorites, and he happened to be one of them.

"So, do you think you could give me a hand?" Axel asked.

Roxas rubbed the back of his spiked head and thought.

"Well…sure, where do you need to go?"

"Twilight Town…"

Roxas was quiet for a moment, he didn't really know if he should bother to ask, he remembered that picture of Axel and Maxas sitting on the clock tower. He just nodded his head and headed to Xemnas' quarters.

-----

Sama's eyes snapped open and she sprang up with one hand to her head.

"Why does it keep coming back? It's the same thing over and over again." She asked herself as she looked down at the comforter tangled about her body. She fell back on the bed again with a sigh.

"What am I going to do?" She asked again with her hands covering her eyes. "Well, no use wallowing… might as well get up." She rolled out of bed and walked to the door.

When she was eating breakfast, well more of poking at it with her spoon, than actually eating it, she started thinking again.

_What am I going to do? The Dead line is in about 6 months and I'm only up to chapter 4. Well I guess I need to go and find my muse again. _

She got up and dumped the oatmeal in the trash and put the bowl in the sink. She walked towards the stair case, but as she passed by her piano she stroked the polished wood that covered the ivory keys. She looked thoughtfully at it for a moment when she reached the landing, and then went up the stairs to shower and get dressed. When she was done she went back down stairs and sat into her computer chair and pulled up Microsoft Word Office to begin her new chapter. She started procrastinating, moving the mouse in a circular motion, and kicking her feet, even spinning around in her chair a time or two. She sighed frustrated with her inability to write another chapter, it was official, her muse left her.

She got up from her computer after logging out and turned on the TV. it was preset to the news but that wasn't on right now. Instead educational television took its place. She wasn't in the mood for a comparison of a Squid and an Octopus so she decided to go channel flipping. She eventually got bored of that too, after she reached about 400 something. So she got up and decided to actually go somewhere, anywhere. She just need to do something, well, this was a big step for her because she normally just went to the psychiatrist. She didn't shop in the stores; she used the catalog, for lack of a better world she liked to keep herself _isolated_ from everyone and everything elseShe was basically a hermit. So she got her Prada bag, slipped on her shoes and, walked over to the front door. She felt kind of awkward when she turned the knob, she didn't really know where she was going.

_Hmmm, I haven't been to the book store in ages. I guess I can go there for inspiration…_

Tell Tale Books was what it was called; it was a few blocks from the clock tower. She walked down the walkway from her door step and went strolling down the road, the lullaby dancing in her head.

----

When Roxas arrived in front of the Superior's quarters he knocked hesitantly, he had no idea what time it was.

"You may come in." a deep emotionless voice said.

"Superior, for my day off, I was wondering if you would give me two passes to Twilight Town."

"Of course, Twilight Town was it?" Xemnas asked as he placed his signature on two slips of paper.

Roxas simply nodded his head once in acknowledgement. The silver haired man handed him the slips of paper and he took them and walked towards the door.

"Oh, and just out of curiosity Roxas, who is the other one for?" Xemnas asked.

"Oh, uh…Axel. I didn't think he'd want to be cooped up all day so I thought why not make him tag along, you know? Sorry I didn't mention it before sir. "Roxas said his hand frozen on the door knob.

"Oh, that's almost kind of you. Carry on then." He retorted waving him away with his hand.

"Yes sir, and thank you sir!" Roxas said with a bow as he headed out of the room.

As he turned to walk back down the hall, he saw Axel leaning against the wall on the other side of the hall. A smirk drawn on his face.

"Thanks Squirt, that was almost too easy though. But you got it done I'll give you that much." He said approaching him. He looked down at Roxas' hands and snatched the Clearance passes away.

"Hey!" Roxas said, jumping up and down as he grabbed for the passes that were just out of his reached.

Axel threw his head back and laughed as he dangled the slips of paper.

"Hello to you too. What did you think you were going? Pfft, right. As if I'd ever take a half pint like you." He said walking away.

"I believe those are Master Roxas' passes, Axel. And if you don't let him accompany you I'll be sure that you aren't allowed off the primacies without direct orders from me again. Understand: R-E-S-T-R-I-C-T-I-O-N got it memorized?" Xemnas ordered mockingly.

"Right, my mistake, sir…" Axel replied.

He walked back over to Roxas and handed him his pass mechanically. Roxas stuck his tongue out at him and they walked down to the gate at the front of the castle. They showed the guards their passes and opened a portal into the Realm of Darkness.

"I can't believe that guy! Restriction, fuck! Why am I always trapped with you?" Axel said kicking at the blackened ground as they walked through the darkness.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean? I got you your pass didn't I? I should get to go out too, I've been working my ass off with summer homework so don't even start." Roxas interjected.

"Shut the hell up, I could care less about homework, since I don't even do it." He yelled back "I wanted to take care of something before I forget."

"Oh, and what would that be? Going back to the land mark of your dead girlfr-"He stopped "I'm sorry, I didn't mea-"

"Don't. Just forget about it and come on." Axel said harshly.

They walked the rest of the way in silence.

Once they reached their destination time lapsed.

"Crap, we got sent to the simulation, way to go Roxas!"

"I didn't even know there was one!" Roxas said holding his hands up innocently.

"Whatever, it's the right one anyway. I wanted to see the real one, you know in the real Twilight Town, to see if he got the design right. But I guess destiny must intervene."

"Axel…" Roxas said furrowing his brow with concern.

"Forget it, let's go."

**XXXXXXX**

And I stop there. Muahahaha cliff hangers rock, when you're the one doing them lol. Well, see you later.

-DH ♥


End file.
